moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Salamander
Epsilon Army |role = * Long-range anti-unit * Long-range anti-air |useguns = * ARO pods * Confusion ray * Confusion field |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1200 |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 9 (flying) |turn = 3 |sight = 8 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Cloud Piercer and Foehn Construction Yard * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug * Cloning Vats (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = * 15-7.5 * 2 (30-15 total) (ARO pods) ** 90% vs. all vehicle armor types ** 35% vs. all infantry armor types and (Big) Light Structure ** 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure and Drone ** 25% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * (confusion ray) |airattack = * 15-7.5 * 2 (30-15 total) (ARO pods) ** 90% vs. all aircraft armor types ** 35% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan * (confusion ray) |cooldown = * 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) (ARO pods) * 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) (confusion ray) |range = * 11, radius 0.3 (ARO pods) * 10 (confusion ray) |ability = Confusion ray/field makes enemies cannot be controlled and attack their own allies for 110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds)/220 frames (14.6 in-game seconds) * The confusion field has a radius of 3.2 below the Salamander and a cooldown of 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Salamander crashes when shot down |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Falloutman }} The Salamander is an Epsilon stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard. It is a very powerful aerial assault craft armed with multiple ARO pods that can quickly destroy vehicles and aircraft. The Salamander also possesses two types of confusion rays; one that functions like that of the Deviatress' and another constantly directed into an area around itself, allowing it to turn enemies who attempts to shoot it down against each other. Official description It's a terrifying thought what the Epsilon Army could do if they had full access to the Foehn Revolt's technology. Thanks to the advanced encryption and secret techniques utilized by the Foehn forces, leaking of its intel to the Epsilon is limited, however there have been some successful attempts at reverse engineering this advanced technology. One of the results of reverse engineering is the Salamander, a massive and slow airship which relies on anti-gravity technologies similar to the ones applied to the Basilisks to stay in flight. What makes it different from the Basilisk though is not only its size, but the offensive equipment used in the Salamander. This airship has multiple A.R.O. pods at its disposal, making it easy for the Salamander to bombard both enemy ground forces and shoot down enemy aircraft rather quick, due to the massive amount of projectiles it is capable of shooting in a short amount of time. What completes the design is the confusion ray and a confusion field generator mounted on the bottom of the airship. These Foehn technologies are used to disrupt the activity of enemy forces both at a distance and right below the Salamander.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Being one of the only units to be strong against (just about) anything, gaining access to the Salamander is a game-changer in its own right. Using multiple ARO pods, a few of these are more than capable of wiping out tank divisions and squadrons of aircraft without needing reinforcements. They are more suited to clearing out dangerous areas that other Epsilon ground forces would struggle getting through rather than base destruction like the Kirov, another powerful airship. Salamanders might as well be called “tanks with wings” because they can sustain a lot of damage before getting shot down, which is something the Basilisk can’t compete with. Clearing choke-points and eliminating large amounts of units to break stalemates are where the Salamander truly shines. Not even a Sentinel can hope to deal enough damage to take it down quickly without either it or another unit getting destroyed first, but large amounts of anti-air units can prove to be a Salamander’s downfall, especially if they don‘t have friendly aircraft to shoot at if they become confused. For that reason, keep an eye out for them overlooking cliffs and engage convoys with caution, as anti-air units will likely be escorting a particularly important unit, such as an MCV or Stalin’s Fist. Though powerful on the defensive, the same cannot be said about the offensive. While it is true that their confusion rays are still very potent in the event of storming a base, they are likely to get focused down by flak cannons or other air defenses and not be able to do much in return because ARO projectiles aren’t exactly meant for destroying structures unlike the dedicated artillery units of the Epsilon factions. Appearances Act Two * The first Salamander can be obtained as an easter egg in Unthinkable. Hidden in the icebergs south of the PsiCorps base is a Cruise Ship, which, when mind controlled by an Epsilon Elite, will automatically sink, and a Salamander will emerge from the wreck. This Salamander doesn't have confusion rays and is unvoiced. Challenges * 7 Salamanders are part of the Golden Armada of Epsilon Headquarters in the Ascension Challenge which spawn every 14 minutes to attack the challengers' bases until the middle HQ base is destroyed. These Salamanders are not armed with confusion rays. Assessment Trivia * According to Azri_Apoc who created the voxel, he based the design of Salamander on two units: Halo's D77-TC Pelican Dropship and Salamander from Tiberian Twilight. See also Other Epsilon stolen tech units: * Scavenger * Wormqueen * Dybbuk-Seizer External links * Official showcase of the Salamander prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:火蜥蜴空中战舰 Category:Aircraft Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stolen Tech Category:Confusion Ray Category:Self Healing